1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive module, and more specifically, the present invention discloses an optical disk drive module for lifting up and lowering a disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a desktop computer includes a display device and a computing module coupled with the display device. As a result of a separating design between the computing module and the display device, the desktop computer thus occupies a lot of space. Therefore, a liquid crystal display personal computer (LCD PC) is widely used for combining the computing module with the display device so as to occupy less space than the desktop computer.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a side view of a flat panel display personal computer 100 according to the prior art. The flat panel display personal computer 100 comprises a computing module 102, a flat panel display 104, and a chassis 106. A rear side of the flat panel display 104 is coupled with a side plate 102a of the computing module 102, and a bottom plate 102b of the computing module 102 is disposed on the chassis 106 so as to allow the chassis 106 to support the computing module 102 and the flat panel display 104. An LCD panel 107 is disposed at a front side of the flat panel display 104 for displaying image frames of the flat panel display personal computer 100. The computing module 102 comprises a motherboard 108, a central processing unit (CPU) 110, a random access memory (RAM) 112, and a hard disk 114. The CPU 110, the RAM 112, and the hard disk 114 are all coupled with the motherboard 108. The CPU 110 is used to process information and data of the flat panel display personal computer 100, the RAM 112 is used to register the information and data for processing by the CPU 110, and the hard disk 114 is used to store the data.
The chassis 106 has an optical disk drive 116 installed inside the chassis 106 for accessing data of an optical disc positioned within the optical disk drive 116. However, the optical disk drive engages with the chassis 106 via a number of screws, meaning that a user must utilize a screwdriver or other auxiliary tools to install or detach the optical disk drive 116. If threads of the screws become worn or rusted, the user must spend more energy and time on installing and detaching the optical disk drive 116. Although the user can directly access the optical disk drive 116 at a right side of the flat panel display personal computer 100, it is a blemish in an otherwise perfect design that the optical disk drive 116 cannot be hidden at the rear side of the flat panel display 104 while accessing the data of the optical disc.